En mi ultimo suspiro, te ruego me perdones
by Legolas3
Summary: Remus le mintio a Sirius para que se alejara, pero el murio poco despues, y ahora un anciano remus quiere partir a su lado.


**En mi ultimo suspiro, te ruego me perdones.**

Quisiera pensar que las cosas siempre serán iguales, pero ante ti, en este momento me doy cuenta que no; creí, perdona, iluso de mi, que ese abrazo había sido  de amor, que refrendaba ese amor, que nunca se había perdido.

Pensé que era un lazo que nos había unido eternamente, creí, soy tan iluso y tonto, creí que esos doce años me habías estado esperando, que cada palabra, llevaba un pensamiento en mi, en nuestro amor.

Pero no te culpo, no por que comprendo, era tu vía, tu elegiste, yo todo lo perdí el día que elegí, el día que cambie mi felicidad por mi venganza.

Ese ultimo acto impulsivo, me llevo a esto, perdí todo, mi vida, y a ti, hoy he recuperado una... pero a ti jamás, y es que duele, saber que otros brazos te toman, que otro labios se posan en los tuyos, que otros ojos se reflejan en ti.

Has entregado tu corazón, pero yo creí que era mío, celoso propietario me volví, pero ya no era mío, renuncie a el, ese fatídico día.

Ya no existe el hubiera, se que elegí, y a esas consecuencias debo atenerme, lo se, pero no lo puedo aceptar.

Por que no me lo dijiste, por que no desde el primer momento... ¿cuándo te entregaste a el?, ¿cuándo el se volvió tu propietario?, ¿cuándo tomo mi lugar?... y precisamente él.

Que me resta, sino aceptarlo, felicitarte y sonreírte, alégrame por ti, solo ruego por que en el hayas encontrado el consuelo que en mi no, que el te haga feliz y cure el dolor que te provoque.

Eso es todo lo que sabrás de mi, mi deseo por tu felicidad Remus, por sobre todas las cosas, aunque sea al lado de el; que su amor sea eterno, que no sufra el destino del nuestro; perdona por ser un cobarde, por no despedirme de ti; por no darte la cara, pero es que entiende, mi corazón se destrozaría cuando te viera con el.

Parto lejos, por que seguiré el consejo, reare mi vida, aunque no conozca vida lejos de ti,  y permíteme, robar tu recuerdo, y cuando llegue al lecho de la muerte permíteme  que con mi ultimo aliento pronuncie tu nombre.

Dejo atrás mis pensamientos por ti.

Mi ultima carta, con mi corazón en ella.... 

Sirius Black

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

La carta vieja y ajada, la había leído tantas veces..... quien le iba a decir que el había dejado esa carta para el, que la había escrito esa misma noche... la noche en que murió, hacía ya tantos años... y había muerto con una idea equivocada de el; el lo había engañado... para que no pensara sino en el bienestar de Harry.... por que creía que su amor, era ya algo prohibido, que nada mas causaría dolor a Sirius.... por que siempre tuvo la impresión de que seria el, quien muriera en esa guerra.

Pero esa era la ultima noche de Sirius, y la guerra había terminado y él no había muerto, tantas mejores personas murieron, y el, un maldito licántropo continuo viviendo, con el corazón roto..... no su corazón se había roto cuando le había mentido a Sirius, busco su felicidad y lo daño aun mas, en sus últimos minutos lo había odiado; creía que él lo había olvidado, que su amor ya no existía... si pudiera volver a tras el tiempo....

Oh, Sirius; las lagrimas corrían abundantemente y caían sobre esa carta, la ultima despedida; sabia que no lo volvería a ver, no al menos en esta vida, por que si alguna ves el destino era justo, entonces ... en ese momento se reunirían, ya que era prohibido en esta vida; pero incluso en la muerte, era posible que el no lo perdonara.

- Gracias Severus- consiguió decir Remus, recostando en una cama de blancas sabanas- gracias por fingir aquella ves.

- Yo..., aun recuerdas esa noche, ese dolor no te ha abandonado en todos estos años - Severus observo al anciano  profesor, su mirada lucia  mas cansada que nunca, y el dolor en sus ojos era increíble, pero aun tenia un espíritu fuerte y decidido.

- Era la única forma de apartarlo; no quería  que sufriera mas, pero me equivoque, el destino se ensaño... debí ser yo quien muriera - Remus sujeto con fuerza la carta- lo amaba y amo mas que a mi vida y por eso quería que fuera feliz... no quería que al morir yo, el sufriera, quien me iba a decir la ironía, yo creí que moriría primero, quien murió fue el .

- Discúlpame con tu esposa, por lo que dije... aquella ves- Remus sonrió débilmente.

- No , ella pensaba que estabas  herrado... aunque te apoyara siempre- Severus le sonrió igualmente, y con un gesto tomo el pulso del débil profesor- deberías tomar esa medicina.

- No  es necesario- agrego Remus- esta es mi ultima noche, quiero estar despierto... quiero despedirme de este mundo con el en mi recuerdo, y que lo ultimo que contemple sea su estrella; si me perdona en algún lugar lo volveré a ver.

- Es difícil despedirse- Severus lo observo, temía que las lagrimas lo traicionaran.

- Lo se , por que nos despedimos de tantos... fuimos sobrevivientes- Remus sonrió con ironía- y yo tan solo viví por este momento, por ir a su lado y suplicar su perdón.... Severus lo dañe tanto, será posible que el me perdone.

- Lo hará, por que se que su amor, esta vivo aun hoy- Severus salió lentamente de la habitación, no sin antes abrir de par en par las cortinas, la oscuridad permitía contemplar con magnificencia las estrellas, y brillando mas que ninguna la estrella canina.

- Gracias- Remus sintió el cansancio invadirlo, la estrella Canina brillo como nunca, y el supo que Sirius lo había perdonado, y que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.


End file.
